Alice and Jacob
by whenindoubtread
Summary: Alice is on her way to Bella's house in New Moon when Jacob stops her. This is not a A/Jac, it's more of Alice's POV of the last chapters of NM.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys/ girlies! I was trying to think of new ideas for Twilight writing and I thought of when Alice was going to Bella's house in New Moon, about to tell he about Edward's attempt at suicide.

Hey I'll admit it the fantastical characters are not mine, the fantabuluos settings are not mine, and the fantabilicious plot is not mine.

ENJOY! ( and puh-lease review! ANY and ALL critisism is accepted. )

Chapter One: Alice and Jacob

I was pinned up against a tree by a werewolf. Me, Alice Cullen, why? Because there were a lot of werewolves, adolescent though they were, what vampire could take seven? I couldn't believe Jacob would do this. Scratch that yes I could believe _that_, Edward had hurt Bella and yet she obviously still wanted him ( I hoped ) he had every right to be mad at _Edward_. But at me? Besides being Edwards sister I had done nothing wrong, no I knew what was this kids' problem: He hated all vampires, it was clear on his disgusting furry face. UGH! Bella deserved SO much more. My poor in-the-future-sister, well she wouldn't be if these kids didn't let me go, her fiancée was on his way to death as I stood doing _nothing._ The thought gave me strength and courage. " Get away from me wolf! I'm not on Quilete land!" and when he opened his hideous mouth, " who are you to say I can't see Bella?" I spat, furious.

" What was that, leech?" he sneered. This self-centered dog gave me no choice. I gently and slowly pulled back my curled-up fist abad before the dumb mongrels could even blink I had hit him, smack dab in the chest with all my power. He was stunned, but only for a few precious moments. His stupid brothers just gaped at him as I ran, faster than any human ( or dog ) eye could see.


	2. Chapter 2: Bella to Isabella to Bella

AN: Hope you like it! Sorry guys last chappie for tonight. It's Christmas eve and it's 11:41, yes you could say I am obsessed.

I don't own these charaters or the marvelous plot, the genious of my world Miss Stephennie Meyer does though.

I ran without a sweat ( expression, I can't sweat ) to Charlie Swan's house. It was a reasonable enough hour so I knocked. As to be expected Chief Swan made a huge fuss, though I didn't need Jasper's power to tell he was suspicious and angery, not at me but at my not realated relative. Bella… none of my visions could have prepared me for this. She was a shell of her formour beautiful, bubbly, self. Her eyes were empty, her face twisting in a smile that was not the one I knew and had loved.Oh my god, he was so wrong. Saved her? Puh-lease, he killed her, he killed Bella. In her place stood Isabella Marie Swan. If all this wasn't bad enough she stunk of werewolf, her beautiful scent masked by _him._ Edward had caused her so much pain that she was blind to the obvious lies of Jacob Black. She loves him so much more than he knows. He thought she would forget? Ha. Fat lot of good it did them both. Edward ready to die, Bella practically did numerous times… just to hear his voice. Bella prattled on and on asking questions about everybody except her true love. Charlie went up to bed. I had to tell her. So I did. She went paler than a vampire, any joy that seemed to have come from my visit evaporated. And she lived up to her standards of devotion I knew she would : Bella and Alice were headed to Italy.

AN: I know guys a little lame. Hey give me credit. It's 12:12 ( ha ha make a wish (( like that breaking dawn would come out faster))), and frankly this will have to do. I hope you like it! I'm not sure when I can update again ( seeing as it's Christmas ) but I will AY-sap I promise. ( and between you and me I need t think of more ideas for the next chappie. Luv ya. L8tr)


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: MY NAME IS NOT STEPHENNIE MEYER. I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN THE CHARACTERS, PLOT. OR SETINGS.**

Now that I had been with Bella for almost a full twenty-four-hours I grew angry with my beloved brother. Yes, he was about to die for her, I understood that obviously but Bella didn't deserve to be hurt like she was. I saw her in my visions; Edward didn't know it but I DID! I saw her crumpled on the ground sobbing, I saw her empty all those months, and I saw her now, how ready she was to forgive and forget with Edward. I even had a suspicion that she thought she wasn't good enough! Well I'm not surprised by what Edward said! It made me all the sadder to know that Jacob Black had taken advantage of that pain, that weakness, and had lied to her, and pretended to comfort her…I had to stop now. I needed to focus all of my power on Edward and what death path he had chosen for himself so that we might actually have a fair chance of stopping it.

I had to admire the yellow Porsche's speed, even at a time like this._ I am SO asking Edward for one of these!_ and then it occurred to me that Edward was seriously planning not to be alive in about hmm… a few hours' time! Gosh Ed's always been one for the dramatics, but if this isn't love I don't know what is! The fact that he wasn't planning on outliving Bella (human Bella or Vampire Bella) filled me with wonder and awe. And the other fact that Bells was ready to be killed (and to kill me…. ((Though not like _that_))) To save Ed was amazing

I couldn't begin to describe how furious I was with Rosalie. She was so self-centered that she practically would kill them both! I knew it wasn't exactly that but it made me feel better to think it. I wasn't used to not having my own feeling-changer with me so the burst of emotions was stronger than any I had felt in a long, long time.

_Oh crap._ I thought. It just _had_ to be the biggest holiday of the year here and, damnit, no cars allowed. I had to waste a few precious minutes talking to the guard, eventually bribing him with a wad of useless to me cash. Money didn't matter to me, the things that were irreplaceable (A.K.A. my brother, and my hopefully-soon-to-be-sister-but-for-now-best-friend). The car couldn't move through the streets. I had to let her go. It was sunshine and well I'm a vampire in a human-filled environment, they don't mix. I also knew she was the only one who could stop Edward from making the biggest mistake of his existence.

_Bing, bong, BING, BONG._ The clock struck twelve.

QAN: (quick author's note): we all know what happens, Edward's saved (YEAH! WAHOOOOO)! but I'm skipping a little ahead to where Alice and Edward are driving after the plane ride and Bella finally decides to fall asleep.

" Edward?" I asked, " You really do love her, don't you?"

" Alice Cullen you know you know the answer to that", Edward said quietly.

" Yay!!! I just wanted to hear you say it!!" Edward smiled a small smile. " By the way Edward, she really loves you. Do you know what she did?" I didn't wait for an answer " She said she could hear your voice when she was risking her life. She endangered her _existence _just to hear your voice Edward! After all those months she WANTED you! Tell me it isn't true love! Tell me it isn't meant to be! Tell me!" I dared him.

" I know that now", he said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

" By the way", I said, patting the dashboard of the gorgeous car " I'm expecting to see one these rides within a few weeks." I looked at him expectantly while he laughed his musical laugh. Finally all was right.

AN: or was it? – Insert evil laugh-

To be continued… (The more reviews the faster the next chappie will be up!)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Dedicated to Karina5185, my one and favorite reviewer, this one's for you!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MISS MEYER'S WORKS.

Edward came back from Bella's house, terrified. And I thought the drama had ended, I thought sarcastically.

" Ed? What's up?", I asked him

" She… I…" , He paused.

" Well?", I asked when he kept me waiting. " What is it?"

" Bella, she… she … the motorcycle, the cliff! That was all so she could hear MY voice in her head?"

" Edward, you can't leave her, and then expect her forget instantly. To tell you the truth, I don't think Bella would have ever forgotten. And then suddenly she can hear you in her head…? Yes Edward she did that to hear your voice."

" Alice I didn't do her any good… leaving… did I? ", he asked me painfully.

"I can't believe you actually have to ask me that! No you didn't!!", I replied trying to make it sound less harsh but it was difficult, I had been without my BFF / sister for way too long.

" I know that… now. Do you think she likes that Jacob Black guy?" He asked me, his voice a forced calm that betrayed his real feelings.

" Edward that's like asking if you love me! Yes, you do but not in that kind of way.", I paused for a moment, gathering up the courage to do what needed to be done. "Ed, have you seen the memory yet of Bella when you…departed?" I finished.

" No." He answer was curt, I was hitting a definite nerve, but he HAD to know! I thought of Bella. The Bella from my vision, crumpled, in a heap sobbing on the dirt floor, her face so contorted with grief and disbelief it was almost inhuman. I knew it would cause Edwards endless grief ( grief is SUCH a dull word when it comes to Edward's emotions), but he had a right to know all that he was sorry for.

AN: I'm sorry for any grammatical errors I wrote this quite late! I have tried to fix some but nobody's perfect.


End file.
